fbhsfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
Honerianism General Information Honerianism is unique among other religions due to the fact that there is evidence its gods actually walked the earth. The church was officially founded after the supposed ascension of the Divine Coterie to heaven, making their transition to godhood complete. The Divine Cathedral of Our Savior's Honor is the largest religious structure ever built and sits at the heart of the Honerian Empire in Holeah. It is considered a privilege to attend a service within its halls, and many worshipers in foreign lands go out of their way to make the journey at least once in their lives. The Hierophant is the highest ranking member of the church and serves as the Honerian Empire's chief adviser. His duty is to hold council with Honerius and his Consulate and interpret their will for the church's followers. Honerianism is the most widespread religion in the northwestern regions and has even touched parts of the southern deserts. It has almost no influence in the mountains of the Devil's Elbow, and the Commonwealth of Rondo follows an unorthodox version of the religion which is considered heretical by many. The Seven Virtues The Seven Virtues of Honerius form the pillars of Honerianism. Honerius expected all of his followers to adhere to them, and the gods of the Heavenly Consulate embody one each, with the Consulate itself representing Honerius' overarching message of unity. Each of the seven virtues are accompanied with a lesser, minor virtue that is considered complimentary to its parent. The seven virtues are: Truth, which holds that every man be truthful with himself, others, and seek out truth where he perceives lies or uncertainty. Honor is truth's compliment, which reinforces that men stay true to the oaths and promises they have made to their lords, their families, and themselves. Justice, which holds that every man act upon misdeeds and evil while upholding the law and their own personal morals. Diligence is the compliment to justice, for men must be diligent in order to properly see justice is served. Valor, which holds that all men remain strong during times of strife, never succumbing to cowardice. This is a virtue held in high esteem by soldiers, but it applies to any situation where a man's fear could potentially best him. Obedience is the compliment to valor, for it is obedience to the self and to one's betters that allows men to conquer their inborn cowardice. Compassion, which holds that all men act generously and unselfishly towards their peers and lessers. Chastity is the compliment to compassion, for what is more selfish than indulging one's base desires? Wisdom, which holds that all men value knowledge and understanding so as to better act justly and with proper judgement. Patience is the compliment to wisdom, for one must not only know how to act but when to act. Purity, which holds that every man cleanse his soul of evil thoughts and evil acts. Spirituality is the compliment to purity, for it is impossible to wholly purify one's soul without the intervention of the divine. Unity, which holds that only through harmony of thought and action can men truly thrive and defeat the many evils that threaten them. Cooperation is the natural compliment to unity, for without it, unity could not exist. Heavenly Consulate According to Honerian scripture, the Heavenly Consulate is the chief authority both in heaven and on earth. They are sometimes called "the Divine Coterie" or "Hallowed Cabinet," but this is typically in reference to the group before their ascension to godhood. Though each member god has a priesthood dedicated to them, most of the religion's followers worship the Consulate as a whole and acknowledge its individual members based on their portfolios. Since he is the Emperor of Heaven, Honerius is held in higher esteem over the other gods. Unity, cooperation, and tolerance are the virtues embodied by the entire Consulate. Honerius: Honerius is the god for which the religion and the nation is named. His role within the Consulate is its leader, and his titles range from Emperor of Heaven, the One True Emperor, and the Eternal Sovereign. He embodies the Honerian virtues of truth and honor and is the most revered of the Consulate. Priests and clerics of Honerius are typically found in high levels of government. The Hierophant is usually chosen from within Honerius' priesthood. Aurogistus: Holding the title of High Judicator within the Heavenly Consulate, it is Aurogistus who ultimately judges the worth of the souls attempting to enter Heaven. Those found wanting are sentenced to incarceration within the Golden Prison, while those who are judged too irrevocably evil are banished to the Yawning Black. Aurogistus embodies the virtues of justice and diligence, and her clerics and priests typically serve as wardens or judges within Honerian society. Her primary symbols are the scales and the warhammer. Tudeferon: It is said that Tudeferon conceived of the Companion Legions, and when he walked the earth, it was he who rallied and led them on the Unification March. His role within the Consulate is the General of the Divine Host, and he embodies the Honerian virtues of valor and obedience. Though he is no longer technically their general, the Companion Legions still revere him as such and often place him as Honerius' equal. Priests and clerics of Tudeferon typically serve as chaplains for the Honerian army. Sapentia: Sapentia's role within the Heavenly Consulate is that of the Holy Apothecary. She embodies the Honerian virtues of compassion, love, and chastity, and is often attributed with being Honerius' wife, though many dispute this fact. Her priesthood is mostly female, and they normally serve as healers and apothecaries. Sapentia's Legion is the Sisterhood of the Shining Star. Her primary symbols are the star, the open hand, and the chalice. Sucodomil: Sucodomil holds the position of Divine Arcanist within the Consulate. He is its chief adviser on all matters eldritch, and though he was once highly influential, his church has suffered due to Honeria's recent fear of magic. He embodies the Honerian virtues of wisdom and patience. Clerics and priests of Sucodomil typically serve as librarians or other such keepers of knowledge. They also typically hold high positions within Honeria's arcane academies, but rarely actively teach magic. His primary symbols are the open eyes and the scroll. Castigan: purity, spirituality Covenant of the Sun General Information Sun worshipers who believe the sun is the source of all life and energy on the planet, members of the sun covenant can be found primarily scattered throughout deserts of the Ajtazi Wastes. It is popular among sun elves and sand dwarves, as well as many Ra'Hakenn settlements that are located near sun elf camps. Though in the past Ra'Hakenn has been staunchly secular, today it tolerates sun worshipers and even allows the construction of shrines in designated areas of some of its cities. The covenant's practices are scarcely found outside of the Wastes, though trade with Yem and Hydra's Point has exposed its doctrine to the northwestern realms. The covenant does have priests and clerics, but they serve as guides and interpreters rather than authority figures. The sun has three main aspects, also known as the Three Burnings: Red, White, and Blue. Many worshipers align themselves with one of these aspects. Red Burning The Red Burning correlates to the dawn sun and is associated with rebirth, serenity, and compassion. Clerics of the Red Burning are often stereotyped as calm, patient individuals who are slow to anger. White Burning The White Burning correlates to the noon sun, the time of day when it shines brightest and hottest. It is associated with rapture, mirth, and aggression. Clerics of the White Burning are often stereotyped as happy individuals full of life and laughter who are quick to action. Blue Burning The Blue Burning correlates to dusk and is associated with death, finality, and melancholy. Clerics of the Blue Burning are often stereotyped as gloomy, depressed individuals incapable of experiencing joy. Cult of Lev Lejata Lev Lejata is an old Yemmish deity that predates the Heavenly Consulate and the Curic pantheon. He is described as a massive sea creature, large enough to fit a city on his back, and his domains are the sea, travel, and wealth. It is said in ancient times that he built a hoard of treasure from destroying wealthy ships that passed through his waters and did not pay him tribute. As such, it is customary for many sailors to drop coins into the water once their ships have reached sea in order to appease Lev Lejata's greed. Until recently, Lev Lejata had been all but forgotten among the Yemmish, but a strong following has begun spreading within the downtrodden in Yem's ports. Clerics and priests of Lev Lejata do not interpret their god's will for others as with other religions, but can rather use fractions of Lev Lejata's power in exchange for whatever the god requires of them. In this way, Lev Lejata priests have more of a customer-business relationship with their god. The Urss'Maekhorka Roughly translated from Orcish meaning "the Way to Godhood," (lit. Godhood Way), Urss'Maekhorka is the philosophy of the orcs which prizes strength of being above all else. Those who first study it often mistake "strength" in this case as being physical, but the Urss'Maekhorka explains physical strength is but one aspect of the Way. In order to achieve what is called "Roz'Motka," or perfection and unity of being, one must strengthen the body, mind, and spirit in equal measure; constantly testing themselves through strife and conflict and accepting no weakness within themselves or others. Once an individual reaches Fiaght, supposedly they can ascend to godhood. The orcs believe their dead god, also called Roz'Motka, once achieved this, and since they are supposedly all fragments of his corpse, it is their duty to reclaim his divine throne. To date, no orc has yet to achieve Roz'Motka. One divergent philosophy of the Urss'Maekhorka is the "only one" theory, which, as its name suggests, claims that only one being, orc or otherwise, can reach Roz'Motka. Orcs adhering to this philosophy, called "grishk" by other orcs, are almost always clanless loners, usually wandering the land in search of conflict in order to test themselves. Many also have the reputation of brutal killers, seeking battle with champions, generals, wizards, and other high-profile individuals. As it is not a formal religion, the Urss'Maekhorka has no priests or clerics. Non-orc adherents to the Urss'Maekhorka are rare, but they exist. The philosophy has grown in popularity within certain Kymraggar circles and has even made its way south to Honeria. Category:Culture